


Guiding Light

by Avriel



Series: stanza [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avriel/pseuds/Avriel
Summary: A short poem about Zoro's past with Kuina.





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new at this,so please be nice.
> 
> All grammatical mistakes were left like that purposefully, so that it sounded right.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Clashing swords and clashing pride,

I won't let your words slide.

Claiming that the world is on my side,

You're my friend and you're my guide.

  


Were cuts and bruises,broken bones,

All that we acquired,by not being alone?

I don't know and I don't care,

Because trading blows with you,is why I'm here.

  


So let's fulfill that promise,

That shining bright;

That pact that we made,

That moonlit night.

  


But flightless bird,

Rising too fast,

All too soon,

Not meant to last.

  


But human weakness,

I shall surpass.

No inherited will,

Is out of my grasp.

  


So I take your sword,

Your swordsman's pride.

Your shining soul,

My guiding light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
